Die in your arms
by QueenSugar
Summary: "...deja que muera en tus brazos hoy."


_N/A: Siempre quise escribir algo bien sad pero lo que conseguía era ponerme a llorar xD Finalmente, con ustedes lo-más-sad-que-probablemente-vaya-a-escribir._

* * *

 **Die in you arms**

El humo cubre el cielo de Crocus, no es posible ver nada. Pero igualmente lo buscas. El suelo está teñido de rojo, pero lo ignoras. Debes de encontrarlo. Debes hacerlo, antes que otros lleguen a él primero.

Lo encuentras tendido en el suelo. Inconsciente. Sangrando. Y por un instante quieres romper a llorar al contemplar la escena. Pero no lo haces, no puedes permitírtelo. El tiempo corre y del tiempo depende su vida.

Corres hasta el, lo sacudes, y le hablas. Permanece inconsciente.

De pronto temes lo peor. Que hayas llegado demasiado tarde, que ya no haya nada que hacer. Pero milagrosamente abre sus ojos. Esos que en su día fueron capaces de robar tú aliento.

—Sting...—pronuncia tu nombre por lo bajo—lo he hecho—dice–finalmente ha sucedido.

Pero tú ya lo sabes. Ya has visto la destrucción, los cuerpos, todo él horror. Y no cambia en nada. Nada de eso lo hace.

Porque él está vivo y eso es lo único que importa. Y seguramente eres una persona horrible por pensar de ese modo. Mas te da lo mismo, nada de eso interesa ahora porque estas allí con él.

—Tenemos que irnos—dices, a la vez que tratas de cargarlo a tu espalda. El no hace el mínimo esfuerzo, sino que fuerza su estadía en el suelo.

—No—dice semblante, al notar tus múltiples intentos por levantarle—debo de quedarme aquí—suelta.

Esas condenadas palabras, esas palabras que ya sabías que diría, sin embargo, tenías tanto miedo de oír.

Estás enojado, realmente lo estás. No puedes permitir que se entregue a la muerte, así como si nada. Por lo que le coges por los hombros y lo sacudes. Quieres hacerlo reaccionar.

—Vienen por ti, Rogue—vociferas, con todo lo que tus pulmones te lo permiten—¡Y no tendrán un dejo de misericordia en cuanto te encuentren!

Intentas hacerle entrar en razón, aunque muy en el fondo sepas que no puedes.

—Bien. Que vengan—dice—Aquí los espero.

Pero tú no puedes concebirlo. Sabes lo que harán y no es que estén siendo injustos, pero Rogue tampoco tiene la culpa. Y no vas a dejar que te lo arrebaten así.

—Entonces moriremos juntos—dices, y te tumbas junto a él en el suelo.

Puedes ver como su expresión cambia, en su rostro ya no habita la indiferencia.

—¡Ni hablar!—grita—¡Tú no mataste a toda esa gente, yo lo hice!

Realmente está furioso.

—¡Tú no lo has hecho, lo hizo la sombra!—gritas, y rompes en llanto, finalmente—Por favorRogue, eres una buena persona, la mejor que conozco. Estaría perdido sin ti.

Te dejas caer sobre su pecho, y entonces te coge la mejilla con la mano contraria a la que sostiene la herida de su vientre. Está bañada en sangre, al igual que todo. Puedes sentir el claro olor a hierro ante su contacto.

Te vuelves hacia su mirada, y notas que está cargada de lágrimas, pero igualmente busca sostener la tuya.

—Tu no me necesitas—te dice con cariño—lo que necesitas es salir pronto de aquí.

—¡No!—exclamas—No voy a dejarte sólo. No hoy, no nunca.

Sientes golpeteo de la marcha de los soldados, el escuadrón anti-magia se acerca.

—Por favor Rogue, haré lo que sea, pero vámonos de aquí—imploras.

Él te sonríe. Piensas que podría tratarse de una de sus clásicas sonrisas burlonas, pero no sabrías decirlo. Su rostro está demasiado demacrado.

—¿Estás diciendo que harías cualquier cosa por mí?—pregunta, y temes.

No te gusta a dónde está yendo esa pregunta.

—Lo que sea—dices, sin miramientos.

Te mira fijo por unos segundos y luego da lugar a las palabras.

—No quiero irme así Sting, no en manos de ellos—dice.

Te está siendo completamente sincero mientras te habla. Y si no fuera por las heridas que te pesan, sin dubitar hubieses salido corriendo con él en brazos.

En ese momento te permites sentir un atisbo de felicidad. Quizá no el mismo concepto de felicidad general, pero igualmente parte de ella. Esa felicidad a causa de que todavía se aferra a la vida.

—Por supuesto, no permitiré que te hagan daño...—te apresuras a decir, pero el otro te interrumpe.

—Sting, si ellos vienen por mí, no sé qué sería capaz de hacerles. Quiero seguir siendo una buena persona.

Tus temores de hace unos momentos retornan, no te gusta lo que está insinuando. Pides a dios—si es que existe—de que no sea justo lo que tienes en mente.

—No te preocupes, no permitiré que dañes a nadie—le aseguras, aun sabiendo que no puedes cumplir esa promesa.

Te dedica una sonrisa de las que tanto de gustan, pero esta vez rompe en llanto.

No, no, no. Nadie está escuchando tus plegarias.

—No puedes controlarme, nadie puede hacerlo, ni siquiera yo mismo.

No quieres escuchar lo que viene a continuación, realmente prefieres arrancarte los tímpanos a tener que hacerlo.

—Así que por favor permite que muera siendo una buena persona—suelta finalmente.

De todo lo que le darías en el mundo, te pide justo lo que no puedes darle. Tu atisbo de felicidad se torna en cenizas en tu boca.

—Sé que es egoísta, y perdóname por pedirlo, pero deja que muera aquí y ahora.

No hay dudar en su mirada o palabra, sabes que está absolutamente seguro de lo que te está pidiendo.

—Ni hablar—dices—Mataría al mundo por ti, moriría por ti, pero no me pidas eso. Simplemente no puedo—sueltas los sentimientos con los que has tenido que lidiar por años.

—Podemos huir ahora, irnos al otro lado del mundo, buscarte ayuda. Podemos hacer lo que quieras—propones, buscando una solución.

Pero lo único que consigues es profundizar su llanto.

—Lo único que quiero, es no morir en el gélido suelo, asesinado por gente que me odia. Gente que me considera una amenaza.

Y por un momento le entiendes, ojalá pudieras no hacerlo, pero lo haces. Conoces esa sensación, o una muy similar.

—Quiero morir en un lugar agradable, con un calor que ya conozca. Quiero irme con el mínimo dolor. Te lo pido, deja que muera en tus brazos hoy.

Allí está, tu peor pesadilla se irgue frente a ti. La cosa que más amas padeciendo frente a tus ojos. Y no hay nada más en el mundo que desees que calmar su sufrir, pero no puedes hacerlo. Eres demasiado cobarde y egoísta para cumplir su voluntad.

—Sé que apenas puedes ponerte de pie, que estás haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por siquiera estar aquí—murmura, y maldices por dentro—también sé que te dejarán ir si no interfieres.

—¿Así que se supone que te deje morir sólo así? ¿Qué renuncie a tu vida para poder salir de aquí caminando libre? —preguntas indignado—Oh Cheney, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso.

—No. Se supone que me mates aquí y ahora—dice. Y sientes a la perfección la sangre helarse en tus venas.

No puedes creer que te esté pidiendo esto. Simplemente no puedes concebirlo.

—Te lo imploro Sting. No hagas que la última cosa que vea seas tú siendo asesinado.

Entonces lo vez, descubierta ahora por su mano, la herida más profunda que tus ojos presenciarían en tu vida, una herida que ni siquiera la pequeña Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail podría sanar. Se abría allí, en el vientre de Rogue.

—Sólo un disparo—dijo a la vez que cogía tu mano y la apoyaba en su pecho—te prometo que dolerá menos que esto.

Sientes gritos, y ves el humo disiparse poco a poco. Sabes que es tiempo de tomar una decisión.

Ya están aquí, casi lo están. Comienzas a vislumbrar sus siluetas en el humo que todavía prevalece.

—Por favor—pide nuevamente—hazlo por mí.

Sabes que te arrepentirás toda tu vida, pero igualmente lo haces, disparas. Al fin y al cabo, ni en vida ni en muerte serías capaz de negarle algo.

Directo al corazón, así, tal cual lo pidió. No lo habrías hecho de otra forma. Ahora la vez, la segunda herida más horrible que tus ojos llegarían a presenciar, descansar en el pecho de Rogue. Sólo que esta es por tu causa.

Lo coges en tus brazos—también tal cual te lo pidió—y justo cuando creías que la luz por fin se había ido de sus ojos, te habla.

—Tan cálido, cómo lo imaginé—dice al contacto de vuestras pieles, y cierra sus ojos nuevamente. Esta vez para siempre.

Gritas, gritas con una fuerza que no sabías ni que tenías. Así gritas. Entonces despiertas.

Estas empapado en sudor y tus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Los restos de lágrimas prevalecen en la comisura de tus párpados. La figura de al lado en la cama, está mirándote fijamente y sujetando tu mano.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunta Rogue y te mira compasivamente.

«Una pesadilla» piensas y asientes.

—Ven—te llama de brazos extendidos. Te recuestas sobre su pecho sin rechistar.

Están así durante un rato. No sabrías decir cuanto con exactitud. Sólo eres consciente de tu deseo de prolongar ese silencio tanto como te sea posible.

—Sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad? —te dice, a la vez que entierras aún más tu rostro en su pecho.

—Lo sé. Pero cuesta creer que no sea real.

Puedes sentir el toque de sus dedos sobre tus cabellos. Sientes como trata de regresarte nuevamente a la realidad.

—No te imaginas lo duro que es perderte todas las noches, Rogue. No tienes ni idea—sueltas finalmente.

—Tienes razón, no puedo imaginármelo. Pero siempre puedes recuperarme al despertar. Todo lo que debes hacer es abrir los ojos.

Sonríes. Tu sonrisa está quebrada, pero igual lo haces. Le debes esa sonrisa y mucho más por salvarte cada vez que te pierdes en la oscuridad. Aunque la situación debería de ser la opuesta.

—Tienes razón—dices—siempre puedo recuperarte al despertar.

Mas realmente sabes que es el quién te recupera una y otra vez. Desde hace ya, años. Y desde el fondo de tu corazón, esperas continúe haciéndolo.

Cierras los ojos y recuerdas tu sueño. Y a pesar de lo espantoso de la petición de Rogue, logras comprenderlo. Puesto que, si pudieras elegir el lugar de tu sucumbir, definitivamente sería en sus brazos.

* * *

N/A: Mis primeras intenciones fueron matar a Rogue, pero mi corazón de pollo no pudo con eso. Zoi devil.


End file.
